


A Sweet Gig

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy has a sweet gig living with the Rabes and he doesn't want to mess that up. It's just that he has a thing for spoiled rich kids and Barry really fits that profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Gig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Written for bluebells who requested the following prompt: Roddy is staying with Barry's family and Frank has no idea his son and ward have hooked up. It's early days for "whatever they're doing", Barry and Roddy take turns sneaking into each other's rooms, but they have to stay quiet. Size kink and Roddy topping from the bottom because you asked for specifics, and if you felt the inclination to wind some knotting in there, you wouldn't find me complaining (at all).

This is a really sweet gig and Roddy didn’t want to mess it up.

Mr Rabe didn’t have to take him in. He didn’t have to fund extra tuition for Roddy with a private violin teacher. He didn’t have to vouch for Roddy at Hamlin and get his scholarship reinstated. It probably helped that Nick was there for him too. A high priced lawyer and a cop, and a confession from the boys who’d really started the fight, the school had rolled over to let him back in and Roddy knew he owed a lot to Frank Rabe.

Roddy owes him and he knows it. They’re not even the same species; Mr Rabe didn’t have to do anything for him. There’s no pack loyalty that Roddy can hearken back to. Mr Rabe does it out of the goodness of his heart and because Nick, the Grimm, suggests they might all be good for each other.

All of them including Barry.

Maybe Roddy just had a thing for spoiled rich kids. He’d broken up with Sarah. Their relationship had been unsalvageable because he’d attacked her with rats and she’d started dating the guy who’d got him expelled almost as soon as Roddy had hit the sidewalk with his scholarship revoked. It should have been enough to scare him off going down that route ever again but it wasn’t. Roddy isn’t stupid. He knew that Mr Rabe can turn around and take away everything he’s given Roddy and he might if he knew what Roddy was doing with his son.

Roddy couldn’t even pretend he hadn’t started it. He’d been the one who’d been flirting, catching Barry coming out of the shower and looking him up and down appreciatively before brushing past him. Barry’s a bit of an ass but Roddy can still appreciate that he looks good with his shirt off. He’s a teenager. He’s got needs and he’s living under the same roof as some gorgeous Jägerbär who seems immune to clothes. No one should begrudge Roddy a bit of fantasy.

Of course, it didn’t stay fantasy.

Roddy can’t even put a name to what he and Barry have because it’s nothing and it’s everything. It starts with stolen kisses in Barry’s car when he picks Roddy up from practise. Barry is so huge, flattening him back against the car door and trying to possess Roddy though the kiss. Roddy is a “damn cocktease” according to Barry.

 

Frank has to stay over in a hotel for one of his cases, leaving them on their own for a week and that’s when Roddy stops being a cocktease and proves to Barry that his fingers are talented in playing more than just music. Soon he can’t get enough of Barry and they’re fucking all over the house – in every bed, in the shower, in the living room, on the kitchen table and Roddy tries to scrub away the scent of sex and washes everything before Frank gets home because he’s so terrified that he’ll know.

But by then it’s too late. The thing with Barry is under his skin and he can’t stop it but he can’t come clean either. He knows enough to know he’s never really been welcome before in the rich people’s homes. Sarah’s mom hated him. Just because Frank seems nicer doesn’t mean he is underneath. People are strange when it comes to their children. Barry doesn’t seem in a rush to tell his dad that he’s screwing their guest either so they just get good at sneaking around.

Roddy lies awake late into the night, waiting for the footsteps on the stairs, waiting to hear with sharp sensitive ears when Frank falls asleep. It’s easy to hear when the Jägerbär’s breathing evens out and then Roddy is up and tiptoeing down the hallway to Barry’s room. He always has to wake the other boy up because Barry finds it impossible to stay away once his head hits the pillow and he’s cocooned in a warm blanket. It’s probably a bear instinct.

Roddy wakes him up the best way he knows how, kissing him awake like Barry is some fairytale Prince but he’s sure most Princes didn’t wake up hard and ready to go. Roddy likes that about Barry. He doesn’t need a lot of convincing. He’s simple. They have to be quiet so keeps kissing Barry, muffling both their cries. He works himself open, his fingers wet and slippery with the lube Barry keeps in the bottom drawn of his nightstand and Barry just watches him like Roddy is the best toy he’s ever had.

Sometimes Roddy wonders if that’s what he is to Barry. Barry is spoiled and he gets whatever he wants and at the moment that’s Roddy but one day maybe a new toy will come along or he’ll break Roddy and get bored of him. Roddy doesn’t know any relationships made to last between predator and prey and while he and Barry don’t have a relationship Roddy knows he’s the one who’s got something to lose when what’s going on between them ends. He intends to get everything he wants from Barry before then.

Roddy gets himself as stretched as he can, making sure Barry watches every roll of his hips and its better when he has Barry’s fingers inside him – they’re bigger, thicker, they always hit the right spot to push Roddy over the edge but he fingers himself because he likes watching Barry get off on it and when he’s wet enough he pulls his fingers out and slides down, taking Barry’s cock deep inside him and the stretch of it, almost too big, feels so good Roddy has to suck on his own fingers to stop from sobbing out.

He fucks himself on Barry’s cock, bouncing up and down on it and Roddy kind of loves the fact that can take it. Sometimes when he’s sucking Barry off his cock is so huge Roddy can hardly get his lips round it and he certainly can’t get it all in, not the way he wants to be able to. His gag-reflex is too well developed and that’s not sexy. He wants to be able to deep throat Barry because Barry can do it to him and Roddy always gets off watching cock disappear between Barry’s stretched lips but he knows Barry gets off watching him lap all over his cock, sucking on the head because it’s all that fits. Barry pounds into his tight ass when he wants to fuck Roddy properly and Roddy gets to fuck Barry’s throat.

The bed creeks beneath them and Roddy stills, worried that the noise will wake Frank up and Barry takes that as his chance, grabbing Roddy by the hips and flipping them over till Roddy is beneath him. Roddy kicks out because he likes being the one in charge but Barry growls at him softly and Roddy growls back although it feels alien to him. Barry might be bigger, Roddy might like the feeling of getting cradled up in his big arms but he’s damned if he lets Barry think he’s got the upper hand between the two of them.

“Want to knot you.” Barry huffs against his lips and Roddy glances over to the clock on Barry’s bedside. It’s one in the morning. The chances are Barry will fall asleep still buried inside him, a weight crushing Roddy into the bed. He should know better and he should say no because the last thing he wants is Frank finding them together, Barry knotted balls deep inside him so Roddy can’t get away but he just nods instead.

He’s a teenager. He has hormones. He doesn’t always make the best decisions and he fucking loves the feel of Barry’s knot growing inside him. Barry’s thrusts grow spasmodic as his cock swells and Roddy shudders because it’s nearly pushing too far into bad pain. He remembers the first time they did this, how much it ached and how Barry didn’t even know how to control himself. They’ve learned since then. They’ve had to learn.

He wraps his fingers round his aching cock, strokes himself off so Barry can watch him and that’s enough to make Barry come. He fills him up and Roddy can feel some of it trickling out past the knot, running down onto his thighs but tight lock of Barry into his body doesn’t stop. It’s a constant. 

He’s got Roddy tethered to him and that’s what Roddy needs to come undone. He hates that he gets so turned on by the idea of their differences but he does. He likes that Barry is so huge compared to him, he likes the weight of Barry on top of him as the Jägerbär collapses, spent and tired and still buried so deep in Roddy that every time he shifts in sleep he wakes Roddy, getting him hard again and maybe that was Barry’s plan because they have to fuck again before breakfast.

Barry slips out of him finally, around five o’clock and Roddy limps off back to his own bedroom to sleep till seven and the fight for the shower. Barry really should let him go first but Barry’s still a bit of a jerk, all things considered.


End file.
